Hearts Reunited
by WaitingForTheStars
Summary: PG for now. Who knows, maybe if people want me to I'll write another chapter. But this one has such a happy ending!


(A/N) Something short n' fluffy ^_^ what happens when Sora and Riku come home.  
  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I only own 'Kingdom Hearts'. So don't sue me!!!  
  
*******  
  
I stood there, on the beach, frozen. Not from the cold, but from the shock. I figured I must have been dreaming again, dreaming about him calling out my name. I refused to turn around because I know that I would only be met with the sight of darkness. It had happened one too many times before and I was beginning to learn by know that it was just my mind playing games with me. I looked up at the sky.  
"Get out of my head Sora," I said mildly to myself as I gazed over the golden horizon. The sun had just begun to set a few minutes ago when all of the others headed back home. I stayed; I enjoyed watching the sunset.  
"I'm not in your head Kairi," I was shocked, that part had never happened before, this time I really couldn't move. Maybe I was really going crazy, actually having conversations with him inside my own mind. I heard the sound of footsteps on the sand behind me and I felt something creep up my throat. It's not him! I told myself forcefully. You're hearing things. I did hear things a lot. It was probably just the wind. I have to stop blaming things on the wind! Oh, brilliant, now I am having a conversation with myself inside my own head. how great is this? The footsteps had gone away and now I felt something touch my shoulder. I jumped on instinct; I'm not very comfortable when people touch me. I quickly turn around as my nose comes in close contact with his. Sora. I jump away in fright; my heart began pumping a mile a minute. The ball in my throat tangled itself around my voice box and I couldn't make a sound. This definitely never happened before! A smile stretched across his face, the smile I live for. The smile I longed to see every single minute of every single day that he was gone. I chocked up; this couldn't be real, just another one of those dreams that haunts my memory.  
I look into his eyes, nope, it was definitely him. Sure he was taller than I had ever remembered him being, but positively him. I felt a tear stream down my face; I had been waiting for this day for nearly two years. I never believed that I'd stall so long. Run to him Kairi, run to him! I pushed myself. I felt my feet begin to move below and me and I suddenly found myself headlong in his arms, my tears coming freely now, soaking into his shirt.  
"It's forever this time, Kairi, I promise." He whispered into my ear. I feel the sincerity in his voice. I squeeze him tighter not willing to let go.  
"I know," I manage to say between sobs. He then pulls me away. I look into his eyes, his gaze shifts uncomfortably. I can't help but let out a soft giggle. I silently decide not to ask any questions. whoops, too late.  
"Where's Riku!" I let out a little too quickly. Sora's lips curved down a little. The smile now whipped from my face, oh no. I can feel the ball creeping up my throat yet again, Sora, somehow, notices this.  
"Oh, no!" he assures me. I look up, surprised at his sudden change of attitude. Sora turns around and slowly begins to walk to the other side of the small wooden shack. There seems to be confusion written on my face because the tears don't come and the clump disappears. I hear some slight hesitation from Sora and insistent 'no's' coming from his direction. I see that he struggles to pull something from the darkness as he attempts to push it over to me. I wasn't quite sure. what he was doing. All of a sudden it all came into focus and I could see that Sora was struggling to push, no one else but, Riku. Riku, for some reason, was trying to avoid. me? He struggled against Sora but Sora pushed him up to me. Riku's eyes were closed shut, so hard it looked painful. I looked at him and then at Sora. Sora's face was lit with that famous smile of his. I looked back at Riku as Sora elbowed him in the back causing Riku's eyes to burst open, first looking in Sora's direction then slowly moving to me. My heart sank when I saw him, his intoxicating, aqua marine eyes becoming even more captivating in the tinged light of the nearly ended sunset. His gaze didn't quite meat mine. His stare shifted, meeting mine, something he was obviously trying to avoid. Something about his poise changed when he looked at me. I suddenly noticed that he was trying, with all of his life, to hold back tears. I quickly step closer to him and wrap my arms around him tightly. He seems hesitant of this move at first and it takes a moment, but he then wraps his strong arms around me in return. We didn't need words right now, there was nothing to say. I feel his tears meet my hair and I try to hold back crying myself. I can feel him trembling and I try to comfort him by rubbing my hand up and down his back. Then I open my eyes, looking at Sora. His state telling me that he obviously feels left out. I reach my arm out to him and he gladly accepts the invitation, wrapping his arms, now around both of us. I'm going to wake up any minute now, I just know it. I pull back as Riku horridly tries to dry his face. I'm in-between the both of them, overwhelmed by my own happiness. We each sling our arms over each other's shoulders and walk home. Nothing was said until we got to Riku's house. He begins to pull away, but I suddenly remember.  
"Riku, wait!" I shout in spite of myself grabbing his arm. He turns around, his face was serious again. His eyes still red. He had lived with his sister before. the only family he had. It wasn't fair, he didn't know what had happened, and I couldn't let him go. I look at him firmly, not wanting to say anything, hoping he can just read it in my eyes. He looks confused, it's hopeless.  
"Maybe. you should spend the night at my house." I state, more as a command instead of a question.  
"Why?" he questioned as I realize that I am still holding onto his arm. I quickly release my grip. I don't reply, I don't want to. Maybe he'll go without question, yeah right. That's not something he would do very easily.  
"I'm sorry, Riku," is all I manage to say as I look down. Riku gives Sora a confused look, obviously looking to him for the answers. I look up to the house, all the lights are off, no one has been in there for a while, a year at the least. Riku's eyes go wide and I can tell he understands. He begins to nod slowly, blinking away the rest of his tears. I wait for a second to make sure that he's okay, then I resume walking.  
I walked on the right side of Sora as Riku was to Sora's left. I glanced over at them, walking home with me like they always used to. Something seemed different, though, of course they seemed different. Sora looked almost taller than Riku, it was kind of scary. He had apparently grown into his feet; they also seemed to be bigger (my god, that's a scary thought!) He had grown so much I barely recognized him. Riku looked stone cold, his usual shield was up to hide his sensitive side. I knew he had one; he tended to only keep it to himself though.  
I hadn't seen Riku, well; I hadn't seen him since we were here last, on Destiny Island when I was only fourteen. that had been nearly four years ago. I was seventeen now. Nothing seemed to have changed about me, at least not to my knowledge. Sure, I got a little taller, but not by much, I ended to grow wider. Not implying that I got fat. just moderately bigger in some areas. I didn't remember much about Riku being. 'Evil'. and all. I tell myself that that's a good thing. It would break my heart, knowing that I was the one who caused him to do it.  
"I'm sorry Riku." I didn't mean to say it out loud. oops. He questions my statement. I didn't want to bring up the subject, but I minas well be honest with him.  
"For doing this to you. if it wasn't for me. you, um," I was tangled in my words.  
"I'd rather not talk about that right now." He replied coolly. I was glad he'd said that, I didn't prefer talking about it either. What is in the past is in the past.  
"It's all over now, Kairi, don't worry." Sora assured wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I nodded slowly. I hoped he was right, I prayed he was right. If either of them had to leave again, I'd shoot myself. We got to my house; I wouldn't allow Sora to go home. We spent the night in my room. All three of use slept on the floor over a few blankets. We stayed up until two o' clock in the morning talking about how we've been. Actually, it was mostly me talking about what had gone on here. I was still unsure about their adventure. I didn't want to go to sleep, for fear I'd wake up and they'd be gone, finding it was really a dream after all. Riku was the first to fall asleep, then Sora. They really were exhausted. I laid there, staring at Sora's beat up face. He reached for my hand and I great fully took it, never wanting to let go. I woke up to see Riku up as well. Sora was laying in a awkward position that looked nearly impossible to be comfortable.  
I turn to Riku and whisper his name softly. He jumps slightly, apparently not aware that I was awake.  
"What?" he asked softly, but firmly.  
"I'm really glad you're back." I say lightly. His gaze shifts over to me, I can tell that he probably isn't used to seeing me yet.  
"I'm sorry it took so long," he said. "I'm sorry I." Riku didn't continue. Nor did I need him to, he didn't need to say sorry.  
"I missed you." I said as he looked back at me again. "Both of you." I think I saw some disappointment wash over his face, but he quickly covered it because it was gone after a millisecond. Riku smiled lightly. I loved to see him smile, he doesn't very often. Now I just had to get him to laugh, or was that wanting a little too much. I heard Sora groan and I turned to look at him. He probably woke up because he heard us talking. He slowly turns to face me, his eyes closed gently.  
"Sora," I whisper, I know he's awake. His eyes slowly blink open. He tries to adjust to the light, but has a hard time doing so. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Sora shook his head.  
"I was already awake." He says weakly. It's then I notice that his voice has gotten a little deeper to. I find a sudden urge to huge him, but hold back, because I knew that I'd make Riku jealous if I did. Instead I smile. He raises the edges of his lips a little. He lets out a yawn and reaches a hand up to his head, adjusting his hair. Adjusting his hair? I question my thought and then I turn back to Riku.  
"Seventeen." I state, more to myself. "Riku?" I question. He nods in response. "You're eighteen," I state. Just now it comes to me and I launch myself up in my bed. My eyes go wide. They look at me funny. I look down at myself, realizing that I really am not myself anymore. I have grown, not only physically, but mentally. I survived, I made it through. My pain was over. This was the first day in two years that I woke up without having to try and distinguish reality from dream. This was real, I was finally home.  
I swiftly threw my gaze in Sora's direction. He was staring at me, trying to read my thoughts. I don't think so buddy.  
"Do you possibly have any idea how good you two look to me right now?" I question. The wide smile on my face can't seem to vanish. In daylight, they look so much older, I almost faint. The air can't get through to my lungs because my smile is interfering. I was ecstatic, I couldn't wait for today to begin. I swiftly grabbed some clothes off of my bureau and ran into the bathroom.  
"She hasn't changed." Riku mumbled under his breath.  
"Yeah, still as confusing as ever," Sora agreed. He couldn't help but smile, he was home too, at last. He could just live, one day at a time, without having to worry about anything but himself. I suppose that's a pretty good feeling after everything in the universe laid in your hands for so long; A pretty good feeling indeed.  
  
*******  
  
The End! Or is it? *Evil laughs* 


End file.
